En un solo lugar
by Mikughiravaatihatsune
Summary: YAOI x'D


_**Adv. ES YAOI.**_

_**Tal vez haga éste fic y no el otro xD pero lo seguiré haciendo, sólo que se me entró una de esas terribles ganas de hacer un lemon de la jhdskjfhsdkjhfkdsjhfksjdhfkdsj espero les guste :3**_

_**Zelda no me pertenece e_e**_

* * *

Era un día común, Ghirahim decidió salir a pasear con Sheik por la cuidadela, como amigos, recorrieron todo los lugares.

-Mira Ghira! ¿Me compras ese gatito de la suerte?- sonrió mientras señalaba a aquel gatito.

-Pero... Sheik, sale 70 rupias...- el peli blanco miraba atrás de la vidriera, le quería regalar algo a Sheik entonces decidió comprarselo- Aquí tienes- dijo éste dándole el gatito de la suerte.

-Gracias! Ghira- Sheik miraba su nuevo adorno para su habitación en lo que por lo tanto sonó la típica música de heladería- GHIRA GHIRA! me compras un helado?- este rubio señalaba al que iba en aquella bicicleta, que frenó frente a ellos.

-Ok... Dame dos helados, de chocolate, ¿cuanto cuesta?- dijo el mayor sonriente.

-15 rupias cada uno- Dijo éste vendedor sacando dos helados de chocolate.

-¿15 RUPIAS?... Antes salían 5- éste entregó aquella cantidad y le dio un helado a quien lo pidió- Aquí tienes-

-Gracias!- Sheik quitó la envoltura de aquél helado y lo comenzó a comer- Ñum, que delicioso está ésto- reclamaba él mientras lamía aquél helado y chupaba unas cuantas veces, para desgracia del peli blanco, había despertado un tanto lujurioso, y con un poco de orientación sexual.

-Sheik, me hubieses dicho que te compre un tarro de helado- decía éste mayor observando como el rubio metía el helado a su boca.

-Los de tarro son feos... Tienen gusto a tarro- decía el rubio sin entender el segundo doble sentido de lo que dijo el mayor sin embargo seguía metiendo el helado en su boca- adoro el helado de chocolate-

-Si... me di cuenta, sabes yo no quiero helado- dijo éste tirando el helado a un tacho de basura.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EL HELADO, NO ES GRATIS, ME LO HUBIESES DADO- el rubio agarró el helado de chocolate que e hallaba tirado en aquél tacho- estás bien heladito? sí lo estás?-

Este mayor quedó perplejo antes esa reacción de Sheik, no se lo esperaba- Dime Sheik, que opinas de los árbol Deku?- intentó agregar una conversación.

-Ya te he dicho, son bastantes lindos- decía él mientras comía dos helados de chocolate al mismo tiempo- Ho dios, está tan rico.

El peliblanco lo seguía mirando, no podía evitar imaginar cosas pervertidas- _¿Por qué traje rupias?- _Pensaba para sí arrepentido de a ver llevado las rupias, pero por cierta parte lo disfrutaba, Ya que imaginaba que era su intimidad entrando en aquella boca de labios suaves.

Ambos siguieron su cualquier rumbo, ambos ya se empezaron a aburrir, sobre todo, que a Sheik se le derritió el helado y no pudo saborear ni un poco más, igual que el mayor.

-Extraño mi helado- decía éste menor haciendo pucheros- cómprame otro!- reclamó alegre al mayor.

-NO! gasté mis 150 rupias y solo contigo- se cruzó de brazos desviando su mirada- Te compraría pero no tengo rupias.

-ow- el joven miró hacia abajo aguantandose aquellas ganas de sentir el sabor a chocolate, se relamió sus labios para volver a sentirlo.

-Antes que se acabe éste día, Que te parece si vamos a un lugar para pasar algún rato- cuestionó el mayor sobandose de su nuca, un poco avergonzado.

-Sí claro, ¡dónde vamos mi adorado y querido amigo GHIRA!?- el rubio comenzó a desesperarse y sus ojos se lucieron mas grandes de lo común.

-No grites, humm... no sé, caminemos otra vez sin rumbo alguno- El lujurioso de ellos dos, volvieron a caminar.

El rubio creía que no había dirección a donde ir, pero sin embargo, el peliblanco se lo llevaba a él a cierto lugar, caminaron por minutos, y el rubio se percató que estaba en un lugar que desconocía, bueno, eso creía él, por lo tanto seguía a Ghirahim, por miedo de extraviarse en aquél camino, trataba de no perder lo de vista.

éste mayor lo llevó a un árbol, donde no había ni un solo rastro de que la gente pasaba por ahí, ellos dos estaban completamente solos, el rubio se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda con el inmenso tronco de árbol hallado, él otro mayor, le hizo compañía, éste se aferró a él, mientras el mayor comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Ghira... ¿Por qué me has traído a éste lugar?- preguntaba sonriente al mayor mientras miraba el inmenso árbol- Que árbol tan grande-

-es mejor estar solos, antes que estar con esas miradas que te miran como raro- llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza hasta quedar bien apoyado con la pared.

-Sí, tienes razón- el rubio no tenía posición cómoda, se colocaba en las piernas del mayor, en el hombro, en el pecho, apoyado contra el árbol, sentado en canasta sin embargo no tenía posición cómoda. Sheik, se quiso acomodar, pero no se percató que al acomodarse, al apoyar sus manos, su mano se colocó en la intimidad de Ghirahim, cierta manera el peliblanco le miró con sus mejillas rojizas- L-Lo siento no fue mi intención- dijo el rubio mientras cubría su boca con las manos, y el sonrojo con su cabello.

El peliblanco, comenzó a dedicarle miradas lujuriosas, hizo que el menor se sonrojara un poco más de lo común- ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?- El peliblanco le dedicó una sonrisa de inocente.

-¿¡QU-QUÉ!?- el menor cubrió más su sonrojo, no resistía -_Mi imaginación habrá hecho que su mirada parezca lujuriosa... sí mi imaginación...-_ Sheik pensaba eso, ya que el peliblanco lo mire de esa manera iba a resultar un poco extraño.

El mayor peliblanco comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, para observar bien que no haya paso alguno, vió la oportunidad, entonces se acercó a él y le topó un beso en los labios del rubio, provocando sonrojo extremo en aquél, pero sin embargo aquél beso fue correspondido.

-nnn...- Al rubio le gustó el beso que recibió, cerró sus ojos, para sentir aquél sentimiento que el peliblanco le mandaba a él, le gustó tanto, pero tanto, que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el pecho de aquél chico mayor.

-Sheik- el mayor lo miró sorprendido, provocó que el mayor vuelva a tener esa mirada lujuriosa, volvió a darle uno de sus delicados y dulces besos en la boca para que Sheik, lo pudiera gozar.

-Nnn...- éste rubio, comenzó a sentir algo que nunca sintió, ganas de que siga sin parar, quería que aquél beso sea eterno, si es posible decir. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a hacer juego con la lengua ajena del peliblanco, el mayor, sin pensarlo, jugó con el rubio a aquél juego, es divertido si es con una persona que te gusta.

El mayor no tuvo más opciones, los besos se habían acabado, lo recostó al suelo, viendo una cara sorprendida ante el, no solo sorprendida también sonrojada, llevó al cabo todo y le robó muchos besos en los labios, no se podía resistir, el eso comenzó a ser mordiscos en los labios de ambos, tanto como suave o como grave, el rubio, separó sus labios del peliblanco, todo ruborizado, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir y aún se encontraba esa cara lujuriosa quien a él le traía loco, el menor comenzó a tener la misma lujuria que él, sus manos comenzaron a rodear la cintura de él mayor, para atraer lo mucho más a él- Ghira...- murmuró en el oído del mayor entrecerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa pícara, comenzó a morderle la oreja, unos mordiscos suaves y excitantes, también frotaba su lengua en el oído de él.

Ghirahim, comenzó a ruborizarse, ya había tenido su erección, gracias a los mordiscos de Sheik, éste llevó su mano hasta la intimidad de el menor, para mover la, lentamente, así comenzaba el menor a excitarse también.

-A-Ahh... Ghi-Ghirahim- cerraba sus ojos, con una sonrisa placentera- s-sigue- el menor, abrió un ojo, estaba brillante, se sentía tan bien esa masturbada que Ghirahim le dedicaba, lo hacía sentir seguro, y en las nubes. El peliblanco, le bajó los pantalones y la compañía al rubio, y mientras masturbaba, metía unas cuantas veces su boca- Ah...- pasó su lengua lentamente en la entre pierna de éste, de una manera excitante y deliciosa para el menor- Ahh... U-Un poco má-más Ghira- el rubio llevaba su cabeza hacía adelante, quería seguir sintiendo aquella lengua que pasaba por su entrepierna una y otra vez.

-Al parecer te gusta- su sonrisa lujuriosa, hizo que el rubio quedé mas que sonrojado, el peliblanco le levantó la camisa, comenzando a lamer de los pesones del menor mientras pejiscaba al otro de manera excitante para los dos.

-Ahh... Ghira...- Sus ojos se humedecieron, su sonrisa se volvió lujuriosa igual que la sonrisa del mayor, solo quería sentir por mucho tiempo, aquél placer que estaba recibiendo.

-Hum... Que rico son- el, comenzó a morder, provocando que los gemidos de Sheik sean más llamativos- Que lindo gimes- Ghira lo miró apretando los pesones del otro.

-H-Hu...- éste miró a abajo avergonzado- N-No lo hago...-

-Si lo haces- de afligió al ver que el rubio seguía teniendo la mirada agachada- Oye- con su pulgar le levantó el mentón- No hago ésto por placer, lo hago por que me gustas ¿Entiendes?- Esas palabras llegaron a Sheik e hizo que le cayeran unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Demuestras tus sentimientos?- preguntó el rubio secando sus lágrimas.

-Sí, solo me pongo lujurioso contigo, mi Sheik-volvió a sonreir, le robó uno cuantos besos en la mejilla para el rubio.

-humnnn... Sigue Ghira, se siente bien- El peli blanco sonrió y llevó sus dedos a la entrada del menor- Ahh...- comenzó a moverlos en circulo haciendo espacio, se acercó a la cara del menor des abrochándose el pantalón.

-Lame ésto- el mayor se sonrojó al ver que el rubio obedeció, le comenzó a lamer despacio, hacía que el peliblanco se sienta sastifecho, lo metió dentro de su boca unas cuantas veces, sabía delicioso la intimidad del mayor, que el menor no quería sacarlo de su boca.

El mayor volvió a ir hasta la entrada del menor, sus piernas fueron colocadas e su hombro, y entró, provocando movimientos bruscos -Ahhh...G-Ghira... Duele...- el menor, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cubrió su boca, él también colaboraba, se movía junto Ghirahim, pero suave, ya que el otro le daba brusco.

El mayor, depositó su semen dentro del menor, una forma de expresar sus emociones hacía él, se acostó a lado del rubio, todo sastifecho.

-Eso no más?- dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Si-

-DURÁS DEMASIADO POCO, PONLE MÁS QUIERO MÁS- miró el menor furioso a Ghirahim ya que había durado unos pocos minutos.

-Mejor dejo lo mejor para otro día, Sheik- juntó su frente con la del menor.

* * *

_**Y ÉSTE ES MI ONE SHOT DE FIC AKJSKJDKSAHDJSAHDKJSAHDKJAHSDKJHDKJSA estaba excitada(?) xD espero les haya gustad :3**_


End file.
